Adoption Of A Neko
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru,
1. Chapter 1

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**?**

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

**x-X-x**

Kagome sat on the windowsill, looking out of the window at the rain that fell down and hit the window, roof, and ground, she heard soft footsteps coming to the door, but ignored it. She had enough, she knew one of the workers that worked at the orphanage was coming to get her for another meeting to see if someone wanted to adopt her. She had been through so many of the meetings, and families don't usually take kids that are over ten years old. She was 14 and will be fifteen in the next year or so.

Her family had abandoned her here at this orphanage when she was three years old, and has never heard from her or any other family since..but she still remembered the parting words her mother gave her.

_'I'm sorry! I can't take care of you anymore...not when you look so much like __**him!**__'_

With those words she had left, not even turning back. Kagome knew then she was never wanted in her family. She had thought they didn't like her for some reason...but she was rather young and didn't understand most of what was going on then. Now though, Kagome understood all the signs that were there.

She was a loveless child.

At-least when she was with her biological family she had been. Kagome almost believed that now though. No family had wanted to take her in really as of yet...not that she really connected to a family anyway...

Sighing Kagome kept looking out the window, not even bother moving when the door opened and someone walked in.

She didn't care, they hated her since she came here. She knows the looks she got from the adults, of pure hatred, and loathing. They didn't like her because she didn't try to get a family, she didn't act all good to get adopted, and she shouldn't have to. If she was going to get adopted she wants it to be because they really wanted her, not because they liked her fake personality.

"Kagome-san?" a soft voice asked her, touching her shoulder, making her jump. Kagome didn't think they were that close. She turned to the person and was greeted with indigo eyes, and a soft smile.

"Sango-chan? What can I do for you?" Kagome wasn't expecting to see her, she was another child here at the orphanage, and one of the people she actually got along with.

"I heard some good news! Why didn't you tell me?" Sango asked, smiling happily at her friend.

Kagome gave her a questionable look, not knowing what she was talking about,"Sango-Chan, what are you talking about?" She had no idea why Sango was so happy about, and it seems Sango believed she did.

"You don't know?" Sango gasped, clearly surprised. Kagome shook her head, indication she didn't.

"Well..." Sango was cut off, "Miss Sango, that will be enough. You can go back to your room, I need to talk to Miss Kagome now." A voice snapped, making them both yelp in surprise.

Sango bowed and scurried out of the room, Kagome looked at the lady in-front of her. She was the head of the orphanage, and Kagome hated her, she was a bitch...and that was putting it nicely.

"Well Miss Kagme, it looks like you can pack your things...you're leaving. Someone has decided they wanted to adopt **you,** you worthless girl." The woman sneered, with a evident disgust in her voice; nose in the air.

"Who?" Kagome whispered, not believing what she had just heard..

"Yes...I know shocking isn't it...someone _**actually**_ wanted to _**adopt you."**_ the woman took a deep breath, "...out of _all_ of the better kids, they wanted _**you**_. Now GET PACKED. They will be here in five minutes."

Kagome glared at the woman until she left and slammed the door shut. Kagome went over to the bed and grabbed the bag under her bed; setting it on her bed. She started packing the little belongings she had.

Five minutes later, the door opened, while she was putting the last of her things into her bag. Kagome was expecting it to be Madusa, as Kagome calls her, but mostly is known as the warden. Instead it was a woman...she had hair that went to her mid back and was red, and wore a blue sundress. Her face had a happy smile and green eyes shinned with happiness. When she saw Kagome she ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"Nice to see you again Kagome-Chan!" The woman's happy voice said, "I am Hakari Kikumaru, but you can call me mom!"

Kagome remembered who this woman was but didn't know how to react. 'But you can call me mom!' repeated over and over in her head… this woman, Kikumaru-san had adopted her?

She remembered her meeting with Hakari, her husband couldn't make it though. She was also the only one that seemed really interested in the real her…but she didn't know she made that much of an impression on them.

Kagome looked at the woman as she let her go, she didn't know how to respond...but she guessed...that..she could trust her, she would see what happened.

The woman smiled at her again, "Come now, lets get you to your new home, where you can meet the rest of the family.

Kagome nodded, and picked up her bag, following the woman to the car, her mind still not fully processing what was happening.

**x-X-x**

At Seishun Middle School, at the tennis courts, Eiji was all over the court waiting for practice to end soon. Today was the big day… where he and his family finally bring home another member of the family.

Yesterday afternoon, his parents called for a family meeting wanting to know how everyone felt if they adopted another daughter. At first, Eiji was excited, he always wanted a baby sister. When his sister, Aeka asked how old the kid was and what was the gender, their mother, Hakari answered, "The child we're thinking of adopting is a girl and she's fourteen years old." But even that answer didn't sway Eiji's excitement. He was going to get a sister! And the fact that she was his age didn't bother him at all.

"Eiji calm down, please." Oishi pleaded, trying to get his doubles partner to stop being so hyper, and sit still.

Eiji turned around to face Oishi a small pout on Eiji's face, "Nya? But i don't want to..."

The other regulars watched silently trying to figure out why there acrobatic was more hyper than usual.

"Hmm...Eiji is 53.42% more hyper than normal." Inui's voice cut through the regulars thoughts, Inui flipped a page, "...But I do not have any data on what caused this."

"Eiji, did you eat anything sweet today?" Fuji asked with his usual smile while watching Eiji hop from one foot to another.

The said boy shook his head, "Nope. Mom hid them where I couldn't even get to them." Eiji hadn't had anything sweet all week and his mother hid them where even he didn't have enough courage to look through; in one of his sister Aeka's clothes drawers.

Frowning slightly, Momo asked, "Then why the heck can't you sit still? You look like you're on a sugar rush!"

Tezuka sighed at how one of his teammates was acting before he called out saying that practice was over for the day. As soon as the words left his mouth, Eiji was gone in a flash, not even bothering to change out of his training clothes or even to get his things. The only thing that could be heard from him as he left was, "Woohoo! She's coming! She's coming!"

The regulars just watched him leave, looking at him like he grew a second head. They had no idea why he was so excited, they would have to ask him tomorrow, when he calmed down a bit.

Ryoma's brows furrowed a bit before turning to everyone asking, "Who's coming?"

"She, who?" Taka asked. The both of them only shrugged before Inui touched his chin, saying, "There's a high possibility that it's a new girlfriend…"

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome opened the car door, they had just arrived. This was going to be her new home, she was going to have a family. It was finally starting to sink in, and she was happy. She was going to have a family...and somewhere to call _home._

A soft smile crossed her lips," home." she whispered, softly so no one else could hear her. She had a home.

"Kagome come on lets get you inside, and I'll show you your room, and then you can meet the rest of the family...well most of them.. .Eiji is still at tennis practice and should be home in a little bit." Hikari said, motioning for her to follow. When Hikari opened the door, they were greeted by four people, three boys and one girl. They all had smiles on their faces, and were...looking at her?

Among the four, Kagome noticed that the girl almost looked like her only mature with longer darker hair and her eyes were a darker blue. Not to mention she was slightly taller than her and looked to be a college student. The same went with the second eldest boy with brown hair and blue eyes, although he looked to be in his last year of college.

The youngest boy had red hair with green eyes and looked like he was a high school student; only a couple years older than herself.

The eldest of all them was a man who looked to be in his late thirties or early forties… Kagome figured he was most likely Hakari's husband and her new father, while the other three were her brothers and sister.

Kagome heard Hakari close the door behind them before leading Kagome to the other four of her new family to be introduced, "Guys this is Kagome...Kagome, this is Aeka," she pointed to the girl that looked like the older version of her, " Nataru," she pointed to the boy with brown hair and blue eyes, " Kokota," pointing to the guy with red hair and green eyes, " and Kenichi." she said lastly, pointing to the man with black hair and dark blue eyes.

Aeka stepped up, a smile on her face before wrapping her arms around Kagome before saying warmly, "Welcome to the family, Kagome." After she let Kagome go, Kokota walked up, looked her straight in the eyes before grinning, "Man, Eiji is definitely gonna adore her." This earned a blush from Kagome as she heard Nataru chuckle and agreed.

Then Kenichi, her new father, came up to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before suggesting, "Why don't your mother and I take you to your new room before Eiji gets home? That way can settle in?"

Kagome smiled softly, "I'd like that… 'tou-san."

A smile crossed Kenichi's face, as he looked down at Kagome, she looked over her bangs, innocent blue eyes shinning with happiness, a smile on her face, and a blush evident on her cheeks. The rest of the family was happy to see the little moment, already knowing Kagome was going to be 'daddy's little girl'.

"Come now, I'll show you your room now." Kenichi told her, going up the stairs, and down the hall until they came to a room with a nameplate that read her name. He opened the door, and moved out of the way, letting Kagome walk in. Kenichi followed after her, wanting to see her expression when she saw her room. They had made the room, judging on what Kagome told Hikari what she liked when she went for the meeting of kids at the orphanage.

"pretty.." Kagome muttered, and Kenichi and the family laughed at her expression at seeing her new room.

Kagome turned around with a big smile, "Thank You!"

Everyone soon heard the front door open and almost slammed closed with a boy yelling out, "I'm home! Where's my new sister?"

Kagome's new older brothers laughed as Aeka giggled, "Sounds like Eiji's home."

Nataru looked at his wristwatch before shaking his head saying, "He's a little early today. Probably didn't bother to change after practice and came straight home."

"You know how Eiji is. Not to mention he had been excited since this morning when mom said that she was gonna bring Kagome home." Kokota laughed as he left to go downstairs with everyone following but Kagome who was curious. Hakari and Kenichi smiled at her before telling her to come meet her third brother.

Nodding, Kagome followed her new parents downstairs…

When they made it down the stairs Kagome saw a boy with read hair and blue eyes, when he saw her his eyes widened, then a smile split across his face.

Kagome smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you Eiji." The poor girl was caught of guard when he jumped up and ran and glomped her, "Yay my little sister is finally here!" Kagome blushed, as the rest of the family laughed. Kagome blushed even more when he said he was going to call her neko-chan from now on, and he was going to be the best brother ever.

Coming out of her embarrassment, Kagome hugged Eiji back with all her might. For the first time in her short but seemingly long fourteen years, Kagome was able to get what she so greatly desired; a home to call her own with a family that truly wanted her. This fact made her heart swell with a belonging she never felt before, making her release tears of pure joy.

Feeling his shirt get wet, Eiji pulled back a bit to see that his new sister was crying. Not knowing what he did wrong, Eiji almost panicked, "Ah, neko-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kagome shook her head before trying to wipe away her tears that just could seem to stop. Once she had found her voice again, she spoke, "I'm home… I'm really home…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: **__** She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome stood nervously next to Eiji, they had left school early, so Eiji could go slow and show her different parts of the neighborhood they lived in. They were at the front gates of the school now and they were already getting weird looks.

Kagome grabbed onto Eiji's arm, looking for comfort. Eiji looked down at Kagome surprised, but his eyes softened when he saw how nervous she was. She kept on glancing in every direction, like someone was going to pop out at any given moment.

"Ne, Neko-chan, don't worry this school is very welcoming!" Eiji told her trying to get her nerves to calm down. It didn't help.

In all honesty, Kagome had never been to a public school since the orphanage provided homeschooling for all the kids of every age. Plus, she could see a few people looking at her as she still clung to her new brother's arm. She could see them whispering among themselves. Kagome wasn't so sure about coming to a public school but Kenichi and Hakari; her new parents, wanted her to go to the same school as Eiji so that she would be alone in an unknown setting.

Feeling Eiji wrap his arms around her, Kagome looked at him as he smiled at her and reassured, "Don't worry. You'll be just fine. There's nothing to be nervous about."

Kagome gave him a small smile, but still didn't let go of the death-grip on his arm. As they went further into the school, the whispers got louder, and Kagome could hear what they were saying. Things like 'what is she doing with Eiji-sama', popped up a lot, and so did 'who does that bitch think she is.'

Kagome tried to ignore it but she knew once Eiji wasn't by her side they would come looking for her for answers. They wouldn't be that friendly asking by the way they are glaring at her.

Unknown to those around them, Eiji too could hear what most of the girls around them were saying. When he heard them calling his baby sister a bitch and talking badly about her because she was nervously clinging to him.

Then again, news didn't spread yet about Kagome being his new baby sister. Knowing how cruel and scary his fan girls could be, he decided to stick with Kagome until she got used to Seishun middle school and made some new friends. Until then, she was sticking with him; going to morning and afternoon practice with him and walking her to all her classes.

First thing's first though; Eiji had to help her get her schedule. Taking one of Kagome's hands that was wrapped around his arm, Eiji lead Kagome to the front office to get her schedule.

Kagome and Eiji just entered the main office, and were greeted by a group of woman talking, but turned to look at them.

"Ahh, Kikumaru-san I see you finally brought your sister in, we thought you were going to get here a little earlier." a woman, with black hair in a bun, and green eyes asked, she was wearing a nice navy blue business suite and had a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah...we are kinda running a bit behind, I was showing Kagome," he gestures to her, " some of the surroundings on the way, and we lost track of time." Eiji rubbed the back of his head, and had a apologetic smile on his face.

The woman all turned their attention to Kagome, looking over, "Aww she's cute!" all the woman exclaimed, making her blush, which made the sequel even more.

Eiji hugged her from behind, "Isn't she!" Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs, trying to hid from view.

"Ok..ummm..where did I put it.." The lady in the blue suite asked herself, looking around her desk for Kagome's schedule.

"Ahh-Haa!" the woman gave a triumphant yell and pick the paper up, and gave it to Kagome, who nodded in thanks.

"Thank you, we should be going now though." Eiji said and waved, while Kagome gave a quick bow, then both left the room.

Outside the office, Eiji looked over Kagome's shoulder to what classes she had. From the looks of it… his neko-chan was in some good classes- including home Ec. Looking at the time, Eiji saw that he could still make it to morning practice and not run any laps. Plus, he wanted the guys to meet his new sister.

"Nya? Neko-chan, come with me to tennis practice? I want you to meet the guys." Eiji asked, really wanting her to say yes. And he also didn't want any of his fan girls to jump her.

"Would it really be okay?"

Eiji nodded enthusiastically before pulling Kagome along to the tennis courts, "Of course. I think you'll like them!"

Eiji had practically dragged Kagome to practice and had her wait outside the club room while he went and changed. That is where she was now leaning against the outside of the club room, waiting for Eiji to come back out. She heard the door open and looked at who came out. He had brown hair was long, but not as long as a girls would be, and wore what she saw was a regular's uniform, he was a healthy pale, and looked frail, but what caught Kagome's attention, was that his eyes were closed shut and was smiling.

The boy turned towards her and she quickly turned her eyes to the courts, where some members were warming up.

After Fuji walked out of the locker-room, he felt someone looking at him. Turning to his side, he saw girl leaning against the wall next to the door. He could see that she was cute, even though he couldn't see her face that well from turning her attention away from him so quickly.

"Hello. Are you waiting for someone?" Fuji spoke.

The girl turned toward him, and looked him in the eye, her blue eyes seemed to look right through him.

"Yes, I'm waiting for my Aniki.." her soft voice, made Fuji shiver, it was soft and had a sultry sound to it. It wasn't like the other girls voices that go to school with them, their voices were always high pitched, and made him want to have ear plugs, if it wasn't for his pride that is.

Just as he was going to ask who her brother was, Eiji came bouncing out the door, and right to the girl, and glomped her.

"Neko-chan! You weren't lonely while I was changing were you?"

Fuji could see the blush dust her cheeks before giving Eiji a small smile and replied, "No, Eiji. I wasn't lonely… though, you really didn't take long to change…"

Eiji laughed, "Well, I'm running a little late since I voluntarily showed you around the neighborhood before bring you to the office. It's my fault for not waiting until after school to show you around. Now, come on, I don't want Buchou to give me more than twenty laps for being a little late." Running twenty laps didn't bother Eiji since he could run that amount easily… he just didn't want to run more and miss practicing tennis and showing off his skills to his sweet imouto.

Fuji watched the interaction, before watching Eiji drag the girl off with him, and couldn't help but feel that they seemed cute together… in what way, he couldn't really put his finger on it. In the back of his mind, he also wondered why the girl almost looked like Eiji's older sister…

He watched as they went, eyes open, "Saaaa, I wonder..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: **__**She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: T...for now XD **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

When they made it to the courts, Eiji directed Kagome where to sit while he practices. She sat down on a bench that was inside the courts, and waved to Eiji while he ran to where the other regulars were.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and grabbed a drawing notebook out of it, and a drawing pencil. Aeka had given this to her last night when she learned Kagome liked to draw. Kagome was happy that she had gotten the sketchpad, it was fun for her to draw. She loved it when Aeka praised her on them.

Flipping the sketchbook to a clean page, she looked around and found something to draw. She didn't even notice someone walking towards her because she was so engrossed in drawing, until the person was right in-front of her. Kagome looked up and saw an older lady, she was wearing a tracksuit, and reddish hair in a ponytail.

"eto...can i help you ma'am?"

The woman looked Kagome over studying her, before she sat down next to her, "no just curious...I'm coach Ryuzaki."

"My name is Kagome Kikumaru, its a pleasure to meet you." Kagome inclining her head, showing her respect, before going back to her drawing.

"Kikumaru? Are you related to Eiji than?" Ryuzaki asked, surprised.

Kagome nodded, not looking up from her sketchpad, "Yes, he's my Aniki." If Kagome were to look up from her drawing, she would've seen Ryuzaki's surprised expression.

The Tennis coach looked over Kagome once more before looking to where Eiji was practicing with Oishi and back to the girl she was sitting next to. Remembering something, Ryuzaki spoke, "I thought Eiji only had one sister…"

"Oh, he did. I just came home yesterday." Ryuzaki's brow furrowed for a moment before Kagome clarified, "Eiji's parents adopted me without my knowing and Hakari-ká-san brought me home yesterday. From what I heard from Aeka-Né-san, Nataru-Ní, and Kokota-Ní… Eiji tried to come home early so that he could meet me."

_'So that's why Eiji was in such a hurry to get home and why he yelled out "she's coming".'_ Ryuzaki thought as she smirked. She and everyone who was close to Eiji knew the boy was always ecstatic about meeting new people, and she guessed from him meeting a new member of the family was the reason he was more excited than usual.

Looking down at what Kagome was drawing; Ryuzaki saw an uncanny likeness of the Regulars' freshman, Ryoma Echizen. From the way he held his racket and right down to the expression his face was always set in.

Kagome and Ryuzaki were interrupted from their conversation by a yell from Eiji, they both turned to see him run, to the gate to leave the courts but stopped mid-step and fell. Getting up from her seat she sat her sketchpad down and made her way towards him. She kneeled down next to him and poked him, "Eiji?" She repeated the process a couple of more times.

Kagome looked on her side to see Ryuzaki, "Is he going to be alright?"

Ryuzaki laughed, and waved it off, "He'll be fine, just give him five minutes of so, and he'll be back to his normal self." By that time the regulars were all staring at them, Kagome had to stop herself from blushing from all the attention that was directed this way.

Ryuzaki noticing this could only smirk, she knew that most of the regulars were going to think Kagome was Eiji's girlfriend, and was waiting for someone to ask who she was, and she wasn't disappointed, Oishi stepped up, "Um miss, what are you doing on the tennis courts?"

Kagome gave him a small nervous smile and pointed at Eiji, "Eiji brought me..."

"Ehh, Eiji-senpai got a girlfriend?" a loud voice asked, well more like yelled for all to hear.

This made most of the tennis club gain a look of shock and surprise while Kagome turned to the boy with a different shirt from the other freshmen and a uni-brow who made the accusation and looked at him like he was nuts. With a serious expression, Kagome answered straightly, "Eiji's not my boyfriend."

Horio ducked behind Ryoma, not liking the way the girl was staring at him. She was almost as scary as Kaidoh with the way her eyes darkened; her bangs giving her eyes that effect. He knew that everyone was finding this amusing but he didn't care. This girl was cute but she was also scary.

Kachiro looked at her and asked, "Then who are you?"

As Kagome was about to answer, Eiji started to wake up groaning about 'no more Inui juice'. Helping him up, she turned to the regulars, asking, "What the heck did you guys give him?"

Oishi was hesitant to answer her but Inui stepped forward and answered while holding up plastic glass of some weird colored drink, "Just my latest concoction." He then gained a weird glint in his eye before asking, "You want to try?"

Kagome took the glass nonetheless, it couldn't be as bad as what they gave them in the orphanage. She brought the drink to her lips and took a gulp. Everyone around her was looking at her waiting for her reaction, she scrunched up her nose, "Yuk! Its really salty and it tastes like a whole bunch of fruits and vegetables mixed together!" She gave him the glass back, everyone was staring at her in wonder.

Inui looked at her with shock. How did she know what he had put in his drink for the Regulars? Kagome seemed to have caught his silent question and answered, "Trust me, I've drank worse that what you're making for these guys. Your stuff tastes like bitter orange juice compared to what I had to swallow for the past eleven years of my life. And I mean a LOT worse."

She shook her head and made her way to the water fountains with Eiji in tow before muttering something about a bad aftertaste.

"Come on Eiji, I'm going to take you to the nurse, I don't trust what that guy put in that drink." Kagome pulled Eiji along until they had reached the nurses office. Kagome knocked on the door, and heard a voice say, "come in." then entered.

"ano.." Kagome entered with Eiji, who was leaning on her for support. Kagome jumped when she heard someone clear their thought, she turned her head in the general direction she heard the noise come from. She saw a man with short, but still long hair, like the guy she saw earlier, that was brown. He wore a standard white coat that doctor's usually had on at the hospital, and back work pants with black shoes.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked, looking at her then to Eiji.

"ahh...yes..my brother drank something from the tennis club members and he doesn't seem well now." Kagome gave a sheepish smile, looking up at the doctor through her bangs.

"Inui again. Set him on the bed, he should be fine within the hour." The doctor instructed. Kagome nodded, and helped Eiji walk over to the bed, and sat him down. She could tell today was going to be long, and school hasn't even started yet.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Here you go Akuma XD Updated! lol**_

_**Enjooooy~! **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: **__** She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

After Kagome had left to take Eiji to the nurse's, the rest of the tennis team went back to practice but still wondering who that girl with Eiji was, if not his girlfriend. Most were thinking about it so much, even Tezuka could see they were occupied. Sure, he was curious about Kagome like they were but he wasn't going to let that bother his tennis practice.

Although… he had to admit that she was kinda cute…

As soon it was Tezuka's turn to practice for the exercise Inui made (hitting the a colored ball to the matching cone), after Kaidoh went running for the water fountains, the Captain of the tennis team was doing just fine before he heard it- that girls laugh. It sounded sweet and light yet sultry.

It caught his attention so much, he lost concentration and missed the matching cone he wanted to hit.

Murmurs started about him messing up but he didn't pay them any mind as he glanced at the girl who was now trying to help Kaidoh up to the water fountain still giggling a bit; said viper was being stubborn but accepted her help anyways.

Hearing Inui clear his throat, Tezuka turned his attention to him only to see him handing him a glass of his "PenalTea". Tezuka stared at it, remembering what the girl said about what was in it. "It's really salty and it tastes like a whole bunch of fruits and vegetables mixed together!" Now that he knew what was really in the drink, he wanted to just tell everyone that they'd pick up practice after school, if only to not drink the strangely colored liquid.

But Ryuzaki did the pleasure of releasing everyone so they wouldn't be late to class.

Everyone sighed in relief before making their way to the locker-room to change. Following his senpais, Ryoma noticed some sort of pad of paper and a school bag sitting on the bench in the courts. Walking up to his, saw that next to the bag was in fact a sketchpad before picking it up, he saw that there was a drawing of him…

_'hmm, she's pretty good, but still mada mada dane.'_He sat the sketchpad back down and made his way to the changing room, but not before he got a quick glance at Kagome.

When Ryuzaki said everyone was dismissed Kagome went and gathered her things, and put them away, she also asked one of the club members to get Eiji's things and give them to him. She thanked the guy she first saw erlyier and hurried to the nurses office to give her Aniki his things. She was about to knock on the nures...or doctors door when it opened up.

"ah sorry." Kagome bowed.

"It's fine, he is awake now, go ahead and go in." The doctor said.

"Um thanks...um..?" Kagome looked at him, she doesn't know his name, he didn't give it to her when she first came in, and she didn't really aske either.

"My name Hajime Kumorichi, i am the school doctor." He told her a small smirk crossing his lips, the girl was amusing to him.

"Thank you again." Kagome bowed and went into the office, she walked over to the bed where Eiji was and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Here..I brought your clothes for you." Kagome handed him the clothing, and his school bag.

"Aringato Nya!" Eiji took the clothes and bag and went to the bathroom in the back of the office to change. A couple of minutes later he came out fully clothed.

"We better get you to class, or both of us will be late." Eiji dragged her into the direction of her homeroom.

Stopping in front of her homeroom, Eiji turned around before bringing Kagome into a hug while saying, "Good luck on your first day. And I'll be here to take you to your next class when the bell rings." And with that, he quickly made his way to his own class, leaving a nervous Kagome outside her homeroom.

After watching her brother disappear down the hall, Kagome looked to the door of her first and new classroom, gulping nervously before knocking on the door. When it opened, a man in his early thirties greeted her.

Seeing new face, the teacher asked, "May I help you miss?"

"Umm… my name's Kagome Kikumaru and I'm new today. Your class is in my schedule." Kagome answered, bringing out her schedule and showing it to him.

As he looked at it, Kagome noticed that he had dark black hair with chocolate brown eyes and looked like he was trying to grow a goatee. He was pretty handsome for someone his age and by the ring on his left ring finger, he was also married.

With a smile, the teacher looked at her and greeted, "Welcome to my class, Kagome-san. I'm Tatsuke Tatsumaki, your homeroom teacher. Please, come on in."

Once he handed her schedule back, Tatsumaki-sensei let Kagome into the classroom before shutting the door behind her. Her presence soon caught everyone's attention, making them silent.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Tatsumaki sagested bring he to the front of the room.

Kagome nodded and turned her full attention to the class. "Hello, My name is Kagome Kikumaru, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed to the class.

A girl looked at Kagome and asked, " Are you related to Eiji Kikumaru, I saw you walking with him this morning." He voice had a jealous hint to it, and was a high pitched, making Kagome cringe when she talked.

"Hai, he's my Aniki!" Kagome smiled friendily to the class.

There was total silence...

**_"Whaaaaat!"_**

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Chapter Four! Hope everyone enjoys this! _**

**_Read and Review! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: **__** She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at the class and blinked, taking a step back, "Ano...Is it something I said?"

"No no, the class is just surprised... that's all...why don't you go sit down next to Mayuki..." The teacher instructed, pointing to the seat next to the girl who was raising her hand.

Bowing slightly to Tatsumaki-sensei, Kagome made way to her desk. As she took her seat, Tatsumaki-sensei continued with the lesson he was about to start before Kagome arrived.

Throughout the class, Kagome kept feeling eyes on her from most of the girls and guys.

The class flew by fast as they rung the bell for break time. With a sigh of relief from now feeling fewer eyes on her, Kagome brought out her lunch that her new mother had made for her.

After opening it, she found something she had ALWAYS wanted to taste and thought that it looked nice with how her new mother prepared it. The bento consisted of Miso Marinated pork, brown rice decorated with carrot and zucchini flowers, tamagoyaki (Japanese omelet) with nori (seaweed), and spring greens namuru.

'_Wow, this looks so delicious…' _Kagome thought before bringing out her chopsticks and took a piece of the pork and bit into it. After a few seconds of chewing and really tasting the flavor, she sighed in bliss with happy blissful tears in the corners of her eyes. _'Oh my god, this is sooo much better than the so-called food at the orphanage…'_

Kagome was about to take another bit when someone hugged her from behind yelling, "Neko-chan!", she instantly knew who it was and smiled.

"Aniki!" Kagome turned to face her brother. He was smiling and looked very happy, she giggled, seeing how big his smile was. He looked like a five year old on Christmas.

"Nya, I just wanted to check up on you." He gave her another smile.

Kagome laughed before replying, "I just started eating lunch. Hakari-Ká-san is an awesome cook!"

"She'd really be happy to hear that you like her cooking so much. And this is just the simplest of the bentos she makes for us." Eiji grinned, happy that she was enjoying her first lunch made by their mother.

'_At least she's eating something that's better than the food she was given at the orphanage…'_ Last night before everyone went to bed, Eiji looked online to check the information of the orphanage his parent adopted Kagome from. From the horrible things he had heard about the place and how they usually treated the kids there, he was surprised that someone as sweet as his Neko-chan was able to survive there, especially with the food and drinks they gave them.

'_Shoot, now I'm sounding like Oishi…' _Eiji inwardly pouted, now knowing how much of a mother hen his friend usually acts towards his friends and teammates.

Kagome's expression soon turned thoughtful, "I wonder what she'll make for dinner…"

"hehe, you'll have to wait and find out." Eiji let go of his sister, and grabbed her lunch, and packed it up fast.

Kagome saw this and pouted, "Hey that was mine!"

Eiji grinned, and took his sisters hand, "Your going to come outside and eat with me and my friends, Nya!"

Kagome nodded, letting him drag her out of the classroom, "Who are we meeting up with?"

"With Fujiko, Oishi and some of the other regulars of the tennis team." Eiji replied as he led his Neko-chan to the tennis court where his friends agreed to eat lunch. In class, it was Fuji who asked him about Kagome and asked if he could bring her to introduce her to everyone since he as well as everyone was curious about her.

Not really able say no to a teammate and friend, Eiji agreed while thinking this was a good opportunity to introduce his new baby sister to his friends.

Coming to the tennis court, he found most of the regulars sitting on the benches with their own bentos open and ready to eat. "Hoi, hoi!" Eiji yelled out, getting everyone's attention to see him dragging Kagome while he still held her lunch in another hand.

When Eiji came to a stop she was the people that surrounded her, and hid behind him. She was nervous, she didn't want to make a bad expression on his friends.

"Eiji your finally here...and this is?" Oishi asked looking at Kagome who hid her face in Eiji's back.

"Gomen...I didn't mean to take so long," he apologized with a small laugh, "And this is Kagome, she's my little sister." Eiji moved off to the side, letting everyone get a good look at her.

When she was in full view of them, the guys recognized her as the girl from that morning- the same one who found out what Inui had put in his PenalTea.

Getting a little nervous at the attention she was getting, Kagome gave a soft gulp before bowing slightly, "Kagome Kikumaru… pleased to meet you."

This girl was Eiji's sister? They always thought that the hyperactive tennis player only had one sister and two brothers…

"Saa… so she's your sister? How come this is the first time we've heard about her, Eiji?" Fuji asked, slightly surprised to hear that Eiji had another sister… and one who looked very similar to Aeka.

Eiji scratched the back of his head as he brought Kagome to sit beside him, "Well, she just arrived home yesterday and that's while I was in such a hurry to leave practice." When he handed his Neko-chan her bento, her eyes sparkled with happiness before she continued to dig in, savoring each bite.

"What do mean, she just arrived yesterday? Was she out of town most of her life?" Momo asked before he took a bite of his crispy breaded shrimp.

Oishi turned to Eiji, " So what you told me about your parents adopting did happen." This caused all the team to turn their attention to the girl quietly eating her bento, not even paying attention to what they where talking about.

"Hai!," He hugged her from behind, his chin resting against her shoulder, " Isn't she cute!"

Kagome blinked not sure what was going on, "huh," she cocked her head to one said in confusion.

Ryoma, who was quiet the entire time, chuckled a little while Momo replied with a grin, "Yeah, Eiji. She's very cute… like a more innocent and younger version of Aeka-san."

The others nodded in agreement while Kagome blushed at the comment and was still confused at what they were talking about. When she was about to ask them what they were talking about, the bell rang for their next class. The blue-eyed girl pouted slightly before packing her unfinished bento. After standing, she bent over slightly to give her brother a light peck on the cheek before telling him she'd see him after school.

Once she had gone inside the building, Eiji couldn't help but gush a light blush covering his cheeks as a smile split across his lips, "NYA! She's sooo CUTE!"

The regulars laughed seeing how happy he was, "ne Eiji, are you blushing?" Momo asked, not passing up a change to tease his fellow team mate.

"Nya! We better get going back to class!" Eiji said, ignoring Momo's question, which earned a chuckle from the rest of the regulars that were there.

"Nya! Back to class...back to class!" Eiji sang as he walked with Fuji back to their classroom.

After a couple more long hours, the last bell for dismissal rang. Kagome couldn't have been happier to get out of the classroom. One more second and she thought that she would blow up at the people who couldn't stop staring at her! And the glares and leers from some of the girls!

She just had to get out of there. There was no way she could tolerate anymore for the day. All she wanted to do now was find her brother, wait for him to finish afternoon practice and head home.

As she was about to head out the door of the classroom, Kagome muttered with a slight curse, "Kuso… I can't remember the way to the tennis courts…"

Kagome sighed making her way down the hall, she really needed to learn directions, she always seemed to get herself lost one way of another. As she turned the corner of the hall she ran into someone.

"Ah, Goman." Kagome said apologizing, looking at the girl she ran into. She had brown hair that was about an inch longer than her shoulders, and hazel eyes that were glaring into her being.

"Watch it brat" The girl snapped, making Kagome shrink back a little. Sure she could stand up for herself, but she just started and didn't want to get in trouble for getting into a brawl with a kid at school. She knew her new family wouldn't like that.

"Gomen." Kagome said again, hoping she would be let off the hook.

The girl sneered, "Just because your Eiji-Sama's sister doesn't mean you are going to get special treatment."

Kagome blinked, "I'm not." This girl had some serious problems...and Kagome would like to call it O.O.F.G.S...meaning, Overly Obsessive Fan Girl Syndrome.

The girl just scoffed before pushing Kagome aside, making her back hit the lockers with a bang of metal before she walked off in a high and mighty way. Kagome hissed at the slight sting in her back before she heard someone stop the girl in her tracks.

"Oi. It's really not nice to push around your Kohai just because she's getting more attention from someone who's family."

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Chapter Four! Hope everyone enjoys this! _**

**_Read and Review! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: **__** She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked up to see one of the boys she saw earlier that morning- the one hissed a lot as she helped him to the water fountain.

Kaidoh saw the entire thing when he was getting his belongings from his locker. He had heard from Momo, during one of their bickering matches, that the girl from that morning was Eiji's sister. From what he could see, she was a sweet person and was really nice. She was even one of the few girls who weren't scared of him.

The Viper remembered how concerned she look despite she tried her hardest to keep from laughing at his expense when he nearly passed out from drinking Inui's juice. Kaidoh blushed at the image of Kagome smiling at him with her bright blue eyes sparkling.

Catching himself thinking of his team mate's little sister, Kaidoh shook his head before leaving the lockers.

"Thank you." Kagome said, giving him a little bow in thanks.

"fhsuuuu no problem." Kaidoh told her, turning around and headed towards the tennis courts with Kagome fallowing behind him, with a small smile on her face.

Kaidoh was aware that Kagome was just behind him and it made him slightly nervous. For the first time, he thought that Kagome was really cute…

'_Like a neko…' _he thought with another blush but pushed it down as the tennis court came into view. He soon started to relax when Kagome left his side to take a seat on the bench with Coach Ryuuzaki.

"Hi Ryuzaki-Sensei." Kagome greeted with a smile. She liked Ryuzaki-Sensei, she may be strict at times but she was really nice, and she gave off a Grandmother feeling.

"Hello, Kagome-chan, did you like your first day of school here?" Ryuzaki asked, looking down at the girl by her side.

"Hai, it was fun...well for the most part...the girls here are kind of scary." She gave Ryuzaki a sheepish look when she said some of the girls are scary.

Ryuzaki then smiled in understanding, "Ah, you had a run in with one of your brother's fan girls… they can be overly obsessive when it comes to Eiji because of his personality and nature."

'_I'll say…'_ Kagome thought resisting the urge to rub her back from when she was pushed against the lockers. She was glad that Kaidoh came when he did, since she didn't want to start a fight with the bitch as payback for pushing her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching the boys practice while Inui seemed to be jotting down something in his notebook while he kept making glances at her, especially when he was standing next to her. Not able to take it anymore, Kagome asked while trying to keep calm, "What are you doing exactly… Senpai?"

Inui glanced at her again before answering, "Just collecting data on you."

'_Well, that was blunt…' _Kagome thought before asking again, "And why are you collecting data on me?"

"This morning, you were able to depict what I had put in my Penal Tea when no one else had ever named the ingredients before…"

Kagome blinked, "No one?...well it didn't seem that hard to guess what was in there..." She put her pointer finger on her chin in a thinking manner, "I just said what I thought it tasted like...nothing special." Kagome looked at Inui with her innocent eyes, her head tilted to the side.

Inui stopped writing while he listened to her explanation, and he was surprised. She was very honest, and it seemed like she didn't think she did anything special, while she really did. He wrote that down in his notebook, he knew that this girl was special, and the rest of the regulars would all figure it out as well...eventually.

Ryuzaki chuckled as Inui continued to write in his notebook while Kagome went back to watching her brother practice with Oishi. It seemed that Eiji's new little sister was making quite the impact on the boys, one by one, most especially Kaidoh from the looks of his blushing face when Kagome told him to do his best at practice.

Kagome went into her bag, and grabbed her drawing book out; she wanted to draw a couple pictures of her brother. So far she loved seeing her brother play, he was always bouncing around the court, doing neat tricks. She might just have to ask him more about this game, it seemed really interesting.

Hearing a pair of footsteps coming toward her, Kagome looked up to see Tezuka coming up and was about get a drink of water. She noticed that the contents in the white plastic water bottle seemed a bit darker, and couldn't help but ask the Captain on a hunch, "Tezuka-san… did you pack an herbal ice tea to drink for practice?"

Tezuka looked to Kagome with a slightly raised brow, "No, I didn't"

Kagome then stood, setting her sketchpad down before taking the water bottle from Tezuka's hand before opening the lid and took a whiff of the drink. She then made a face, instantly knowing who's water bottle Tezuka accidentally picked up.

"Inui-senpai!" she called seeing the said senpai's name printed neatly on the side of the bottle.

Tezuka inwardly gulped and thanked the younger Kikumaru sibling for the save. He really did not want to drink Inui's awful juice.

Feeling everyone staring in their direction, Tezuka turned his hazel brown eyes towards the other regulars and was just about to tell them to get back to practice when Eiji bounced over and launched himself at his younger sister. "Hoi, neko-chan, you just saved Tezuka-buchou from drinking Inui juice, nya."

Kagome shook her head and said that it was nothing.

"Hm, I think you should have let Tezuka drink the drink the juice, It would have been interesting to see his reaction" Fuji smiled innocently at the group.

The regulars, minus Tezuka who resisted the urge to twitch, shivered and took a step away from the sadistic teen. Eiji pulling his new baby sister with him.

Kagome just tilted her head in confusion thinking, They were weird.

Clearing his throat Tezuka ordered all the regulars to get back to practice while Kagome headed back to the bleachers and sat down, picking up her sketchpad to continue sketching her brother.

As she sketched, she couldn't help but think that she was finally finding her place. She was starting to make friends, even thought they were also her brother's friends, she didn't mind. They all seemed like nice people, and she couldn't wait to get to know them better.

As they played she couldn't help but wounder if this game, tennis, was as fun as they were making it. Her brother always had a smile on his face as he did went for the little green ball. Maybe should would ask him to teach her.

Smiling slightly, she looked up and watched her brother did a back-flip, making her eyes widen, she didn't know he could do that. Her eyes stayed focused on the game in-front of her. She was enthralled by the game.

Kagome eyes shinned as she continued to watch the game, but she didn't notice the smiles and amused glances she was getting from the others around her.

To them, they had found a new tennis player, and they had every intention of teacher her. And from the look in her eyes, she was going to have a lot of passion for the game they all loved so much.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, Kikumaru Kagome waited for her brother and the others to get done changing so they could leave. It was agreed upon that they would go out as a team, yes it included Tezuka whether he wanted to or not, for dinner.

Kagome looked up when a shadow fell upon her and narrowed her eyes when she saw the girl from earlier. The girl opened her mouth to say something, most likely a insult of some kind, when the sounds of laughter was heard and the door to the club room being opened. The girl ran off not wanting her precious 'Eiji-sama' to see her causing trouble to his sister.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the girls back, 'That stupid bitch. It's only a matter of time.'

Eiji immediately launched himself at his sister, wrapping his arms around her shoulders with a wide grin, "Sorry if we took a long time, neko-chan."

"No, it's fine, Aniki." Kagome smiled as she leaned into her brothers embrace.

The other regulars smiled at the scene the two made, well Tezuka remained stoic as always while Kaidoh blushed and Inui took data on everyone's reaction.

The one that fascinated the data man the most was Kaidoh. 'Hm...I wonder what Kaidoh's feeling for Kagome-chan. It's 80% that it might be a brotherly affection or a 20% that he has no idea what his feeling. Ii data.'

"So where are we going to go?" Asked Momoshiro as he threw an arm around the scowling Ryoma who just glared at the spiky haired male who smiled in turn.

"Saa, there was a new cafe-restaurant for teenagers that opened a few months ago not to far from here. I heard that it was a fun place. We should go there." Fuji called with a smile on his lips as he held both his book bag and his tennis back.

"Really Fujiko-chan."

Fuji nodded his head, his smile growing as he looked around at his teammates.

Ryoma glanced over at his sadistic senpai, "Do you know why people say it is a fun, Fuji-senpai?"

"Hm, well I heard that this place has everything from a computer lounge that also serves as a study room with shelves of books and tables for studying, to a game room with all sorts of games including a billiard table and in a separate place is where the foods are served with a bar and entertainment."

"Entertainment?" questioned Oishi, not liking the sound of that coming from the sadistic prodigy.

Fuji chuckled. "Karaoke from what I heard!"

The regulars shivered once again while Tezuka's frown deepened. Fuji's chuckling did not hold well for anyone. It only met one thing. They would all suffer from utter humiliation.

Kagome smiled, clapping he hands together as she looked at Fuji and nodded her head. "That does sound fun."

Fuji just smiled brightly at the younger girl and nodded his head at her. "Saaa, it does, doesn't it"

Kagome just hummed not knowing what lay in store for all of them that night.

Gulping the regulars all shared a fearful look.

_**'We are all doomed!'**_

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Chapter Four! Hope everyone enjoys this! _**

**_Read and Review! _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: **__**She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: T...for now XD **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**x-X-x**_

They all stood in-front of the building taking in the large Cafe. It was huge, there must be a lot of things to do here if this place was this big.

"Nya, We're here!" Eiji exclaimed, happily as he bounced up and down. Kagome smiled at her brothers antics, he really was one of a kind.

"Come on lets go in!" Momoshiro yelled, as he dragged Ryoma through the doors followed by chuckling teammates.

Kagome followed behind them, she could tell tonight was going to be an interesting night. She didn't know if it was going to be good or a bad thing.

As she and the group stepped through the front door, the noise of pool balls hitting each other met their ears with the sound of soft but upbeat music from a jukebox, along with the various sounds from a the kitchen where the food was prepared. In the area they walked in, there were some small round tables set along the walls, as well as arcade games and a couple of dart games.

To the left, there was a door that had a sign that said "Computer/Study Lounge". Through the window of the door, they could see a table of computers being used as well as a few empty tables and some shelves of books.

To their right, an open doorway, which led to a room with more tables, that were more occupied than the few in the Game room and the Computer/Study Lounge. Within said room was a stage with a microphone and some TV screens that were showing colored patterns before a teen- a high schooler, from the looks of it- made his way to the stage. A group of his friends gave yells and claps of encouragement before the teen looked the a TV screen that was set before him and seemed to have selected a song as music almost boomed through the room and the guys started to sing the lyrics that were now on the screens.

"Nya! Lets go have fun!" Eiji exclaimed, taking Kagome's hand in his own and leading her to the game room, and towards the pool tables. He wanted to avoid the other side of the room...no way did he want to do Karaoke.

Kagome, Fuji, Echizen and Eiji, sat down at the tables next to the pool tables. The four of them were going to sit out this game as the others took up the two tables.

"Saa, Kagome-Chan, Why don't you tell us more about yourself." Fuji asked, as he gave her his trademark smile.

He knew Eiji knew a lot about her already, but since they haven't really gotten to know her yet. And he was rather interested, there was something about her that drew people to her.

Kagome blinked, tilting her head to the side, while putting a finger on her chin in a thinking manner, "Ummm, I really like drawing as you probably know by me carrying my sketchbook around everywhere I go. I also love to cook! They let me do it in the orphanage all the time" Kagome smiled, while thinking, '_well more on the lines the warden made me cook...'_

"I also love the outdoors. I love to take pictures of it. I use to always carry a camera with me, they were disposable, but I still had fun taking them. Nataru-nii-san got me a real photography camera. He said I could go to the photography shop and they will teach me how to use it right. I was going to do that this weekend so I could take some pictures." Kagome blushed and laughed, "I will probably now be carrying that around with me everywhere along with my sketchbook."

Fuji smiled, "So you're into photography. I could teach you how to use the camera properly cause that is my hobby."

Kagome smiled brightly, clapping her hands together, "Really! That would be great. We can work out details tomorrow after I talk to Hikari-Ka'-san about it."

Fuji nodded understanding, before turning to Ryoma who 'hmmed'

"Ne, Kagome-Senpai, are you going to start playing tennis?" He started, his cat like eyes looking into her blue ones, "Cause from the look you had on during practice it seemed like you were rather interested."

Blushing Kagome ducked her head, "...I was hoping to get someone to teach me. It looked really fun."

Ryoma smirked, as Eiji cut in, "Ne, Neko-chan, I can teach you. Nya! And I am sure some of the other regulars wouldn't mind helping either!"

"Help with what, Eiji-Senpai?" Momoshio asked, coming to the table and sitting down along with the other regulars.

"Nya, Kagome wants to learn tennis!,"Eiji was bouncing up and down in his seat, eyes shinning with excitement as he grinned like a cat who got the cannery, "Isn't that great!"

"Eh! Really, Kagome-chan. You want to learn!" Momoshiro exclaimed, excitement evident in his voice as he stood up from his seat, both hands on the table.

Ducking her head, Kagome shyly nodded as she whispered, "Hai."

Fuji brought his hand to his mouth, as he chuckled, "Saa, I think you're embarrassing her Momo."

Momoshiro rubbed the back of his head, a small blush forming on his cheeks, as he sat down in his chair, "Ehehe, Gomen."

Nodding her head Kagome accepted his apology. As she looked around the table at the regulars. She was starting to like being around them all. They all seemed nice.

"Nya! Lets get some food now! I am starving!" Eiji exclaimed, taking a menu off the middle of the table.

Fuji chuckled, "Saa, after we eat we can see to some Karaoke..."

Kagome giggled, as everyone;s reactions to what Fuji said. She was really going to like it here. She couldn't wait to get to know them more. Kagome smiled as she picked up her own menu, thinking about the friendships that she was forming.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Here you go Akuma XD Updated! lol**_

_**Enjooooy~! **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: **__**She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: T...for now XD **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome didn't want to sing, but her name had been drawn, the other boys had already sang. She had found it highly amusing.

They all didn't have the best of voices but they had taken it and sang and had fun all the while laughing and poking fun, good naturally, at one another.

It was now her turn, and she was looking through the play list. She hadn't seen anything that really stuck out to her.

She never really been able to sing karaoke before. The only time she really sang is when she was by herself sketching or gardening...or even in the shower! Never in-front of people.

Seeing a song that sounded interesting, and she had hears Sango talking about the artist before, "Taylor Swift" she had heard of her at-least.

She clicked the first song and took a deep breath, and waited for the person before her to be done. It was Karaoke for the whole part of the cafe, so everyone had their names written down...and now it was her turn.

The girl walked off the stage and handed her the mic, "Don't worry, it's fun once you get the in the groove of things." the girl gave her a small smile when Kagome gave her a questionable glance.

"You look nervous...just go out and have fun." then the girl walked off leaving Kagome to herself as she quietly walked onto the stage and the music started to play.

Taking a deep breath she brought the microphone close to her lips and softly began to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

Her voice started to get stronger as she continued to read the lyrics off the screen, as she thought, _'This is kind fun.' _a light blush still was present on her cheeks as she saw all the attention her voice was getting.

She just hoped it was the good kind of attention.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Her voice was strong as she glanced around, everyone was watching her. It made her nervous but she kept her eyes on the screen trying to block it all out.

It was fun, and that girl told her just have fun.

That is what she was going to do.

A smile spread across her lips as she continued on with the song.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_gone_

Kagome glanced around the bar and her eyes caught the girl she talked to before coming on, and smiled. The girl gave her a smirk and a thumbs up.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The instruments started to play and she hummed so she wouldn't stop and get nervous when she had to start up again.

Her voice was soft and kept with the beat till she started to singing again in a softer voice than before.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The music continued till it slowly came to a stop and Kagome smiled and gave a small bow as the clapping started.

Kagome handed gave the mic to the next person and gave a small smile.

_'That was sorta fun, in a embarrassing weird way.' _Kagome thought as she made her way back to the others.

* * *

When Kagome and Eiji got home, they were both greeted by their parents. They had asked how Kagome's day went, and how the after school get together was fun.

She had told them what they did, Eiji jumping in every so often, but mostly watching his sister smile and laugh as she told them how the day was.

After that Kagome had asked if she could meet up with Fuji on the weekend so he could show her how to use her camera properly. Hikari had agreed, saying that after tennis practice that she could go, and that she could go with Eiji to the practice so she wouldn't have to worry about her wandering around by herself.

When that was all done, Kagome and Eiji both went to their rooms so they could do their homework and take showers.

That was where she was now, she just gotten out of the shower, her hair was wet still, and she had a new pair of pajamas on. The pants she wore were blue with black cat paws spread all over it. The shirt was a tank-top, which was the same blue as her pants and had a black kitten on the front which said, "_I may look cute and cuddly, but I got claws and I'm not afraid to use them.'_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts from the smell of cookies, she quickly got up and made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. She peeked in slightly, to see Hikari-Ka'-san and Kenichi-'tou-san sitting at the kitchen table talking and cookies on the other side cooling off. They both had a glass of milk in front of them with a couple of cookies too.

Hikari hearing some shuffling looked over to the door and smiled seeing Kagome, "Kagome, honey, come on in? I take it you smelled the cookies?" She laughed, when Kagome nodded, a blush on her cheeks as she came into the kitchen and sat down on the end of the table so she had Hikari on one side and Kenichi on the other.

"I will get you a glass of milk." Hikari said, getting up from her seat, grabbing a glass from the washing-machine and the milk from the fridge. Pouring the glass of milk, she then put the milk away and went back to the table. Setting the glass in-front of her, Kenichi grabbed a couple cookies and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" Kagome said, taking the cookies, and happily eating them. She looked at both of them, they were smiling and looked at her with love in their eyes.

Peeking over at Kenichi, Kagome spoke, "Ne, 'tou-san, I was wondering. Since Fuji-Senpai is teaching me how to use the camera on Saturday, if we could go to the park on Sunday to take some pictures?"

Kenichi's face broke into a grin, "That is a great idea. You also said that you were going to start learning tennis too."

Kagome nodded, "We can go get you some tennis stuff after the park, then on the way home grab some ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Really! That would be great!" Her eyes were shinning with joy, she was going to spend time with her

'tou-san, and she was going to have a lot of fun, she just knew it.

"Hai." He laughed, seeing the large smile on her face.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Kagome said, getting up from the chair and hugging him, she was very happy. She heard the laughter of both of her new parents making her even more happy.

"Now now, settled down you two." Hikari scolded, but it didn't have the same effect as it would usually since she was laughing herself, "Now finish your cookies, and off to bed, you said you were going to get up early to go with Eiji to tennis practice, so you better go get as much sleep as you can."

Taking the last bite of her cooking she drank the milk, and nodded, "Thank you for the cookies." Kagome put the cup in the sink, and headed to the door but not before going to each of them and giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night!" Kagome yelled, as she scurried out of the kitchen and up to her room to sleep.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Usually I don't do singing in my fics, but I wanted to do it in this one...hope you all don't mind that. -_- **_

_**I usually find doing it kind of cliche...still do but..yeah.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Read and Review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: **__**She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: T...for now XD **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome smiled as she made her way to the tennis courts, she had went to get a drink, and was now on her back, as she turned the corner not that far away from the courts she hit something hard and fell backwards hitting the ground with a thud.

_"Owch._" Kagome cried, as she landed on the ground, her elbow hitting the ground to hard. She looked up to see a boy wearing the tennis practice uniform, white shorts and the blue sweatshirt. He glared at her, before it turned into a smirk. He pulled Kagome off the ground by the wrist, when she was to her feet he still did let go of her wrist.

"Now, what do we got here." He said in a mocking voice, a smirk on his face as his grip slightly tightened on her wrist causing her to whimper in pain, "A small little kitten all on her own. How about I keep you company for awhile"

Kagome tried to take a step back from him, when he leaned down towards her face coming too close to her for comfort, "Please let me go." She said it softly, hoping if she did so he wouldn't hurt her.

"What you don't want to spend some time with me?" The look in his eye made Kagome shrink back as far as she could.

He leaned down again, and she looked at him trying to see what he was doing. Kagome had made the mistake by doing so as he covered her lips with his own.

Her eyes widened, pulling back as fast as she could, pulling on her wrist to try to get away from him, "No! Let me go!"

Kagome kept tugging trying to get away from him, but this seemed to only make him angry, "Keep it down!"

"NO! LE..." Kagome yelled again, but before she could finish she was slapped across the face. Her eyes started to well up with tears. When she brought her free hand to her cheek, she let out a small sob, he had hit her with a lot of force, and she was still pretty fragile from being in the orphanage. She was getting better now that she wasn't getting pushed around everyday by the warden.

"Please let me go." Kagome pleaded again, but only cried out when he tightened his grip on her wrist where it felt like he was cutting off her circulation.

He started to drag her towards the door of the gym, "I thought I said to shut up!" he hissed, eyes narrowed.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO!" She yelled, hoping that she yelled loud enough for someone to her here from the tennis courts.

He opened the door to the gym, but before he could drag her inside, a cold but calm voice cut through the air, "She said let go. So you better let go, before I do something about it."

Kagome looked to her savior, it seemed she kept on having to get saved by people all the time. She blinked again as she watched the man who still had a grip on her lock eyes with her savior. Neither of them talked, but when Kagome whimpered from the grip on her wrist she could've sworn she heard a low growl come from her savior. Kagome shook her head, telling herself she was imagining it, and she was about to try to yank her arm back, but someone beat her to telling the pervert off.

"I think it is time we head to practice, your brother will be worried." he said, his eyes narrowed, as he waited for the grip on her wrist to loosen.

The boy sneered, "And why should I listen to what you have to say, Tezuka!" It seemed like the two knew each-other already, and it seemed they already didn't like one another.

Tezuka glared at the boy in-front of him, "Because what you were going to do is against the law, I am sure that rape isn't taken lightly." His voice was even but cold. It made Kagome shiver slightly, she might not know him very well but she could tell he was mad, and getting him mad is scary.

The boy scoffed, before turning around, "I will get you back someday Tezuka!" he called out, before leaving. Kagome continued to stare at his leaving form before looking at Tezuka.

"Arigato!" She said, bowing, her form was still shaking from what had just transpired. She heard Tezuka sigh, making her stand straight and look him in the eyes.

"Come on. Lets get you back to your brother." He told the younger girl, he hoped that Eiji would be able to calm her down, but it all depends on how he takes what almost happened to her. He had never really seen Eiji mad, but there was always a first.

Kagome nodded, following the older boy to the tennis courts. She was still shaken up on what happened, she wished she could take care of herself. She hated being cared for all the time, she wanted to be able to protect herself. She sighed, it wasn't fair.

Kagome and Tezuka walked in silence till they reached the tennis courts, where she spotted Eiji. She ran to him not caring he was talking to his friends and hugged him. Then she broke down, her shoulders shaking and tears coming down her cheeks.

"EH! Neko-chan what's wrong! Nya!" Eiji exclaimed, perplexed by the situation. He didn't know what was wrong. When she left she was just fine, and now she wasn't.

She continued to cry in his chest not answering his question, all she knew was she was now safe. As long as she was with her Aniki she was fine.

Tezuka sighed seeing the situation, "She was cornered by a upperclassmen boy..." He glanced around at his team mates seeing he had their attention, "He had the attention of taking advantage of her."

Eiji's eyes narrowed, as he wrapped his little sister in his protective embrace, "Ne, ne Neko-chan you're safe now."

He still couldn't get her to calm down though. When he finds the person who did this he was going to pay. Eiji was going to make sure of that. He looked over to his other teammates and could see they all thought the same thing.

Kagome was sitting on the bench watching as her brother finished his practice. He had gotten her to stop crying and was now alright. He said that after he was done with his rally he would teach her some tennis.

She was happy about that, she could keep herself distracted too. She smiled as she saw the last point of the rally. It now meant it was her turn to learn! She couldn't wait!

Kagome smiled as she was called over by her brother, "You excited to start learning?" He asked, but he really didn't need to he could tell by the look in her eyes she was. He was glad she took in interest in tennis. It made another thing they could do together.

"Yup!" she chirped, "Lets get started!

"OK, Get into position on the other side of the court." Eiji instructed, he was smiling at her enthusiasm to start.

He threw the ball up in the air and hit it, not full force but just a regular hit, Kagome got ready, and went for the hit, but ended up missing it causing her to blush.

Eiji laughed, "Its ok, keep trying Neko-chan!" He encouraged, "You will get it!"

She did keep trying, and before she knew it, it had been over an hour, and she was still not getting the hang of it. It made her sad that she wasn't that good at tennis, she wanted to be, but it seemed like she couldn't get the hang of the stupid racket.

Sighing Kagome took a drink of water, Eiji said they would take a ten minute break, she was brought out or her thoughts by whispers though. They were all about how she bad she was doing, but one of the whispers made her temper go off.

"She should stay with drawing, something she is good at. Even if her brother helps she won't play that well. " The boy whispered, and a couple of his friends nodded in agreement.

Kagome whipped around and glared at the boy who said that, "Shut up." She growled, "I can and will play tennis! And I don't need my brothers help! Give me one week and I will be able to play a decent tennis match!"

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this! XD I am going to start posting brand new chapters now! SO if you want something to happen...better review and tell me now!**_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Tell me what you think! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: **__**She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Akaya Kirihara and Kagome/Shuusuke Fuji (maybe..but leaning more towards Akaya Kirihara) **_

_**Rating: T...for now XD **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome glared as she sat on the train, she didn't want to go home just yet. She had left her brothers tennis practice early, and was going to make her way to a public tennis court. At least there she would be able to practice in some peice.

Sighing she waited for the train to come to a stop, this was her stop. She knew there was a tennis court here because it was close to the orphanage she used to live in.

Kagome didn't think she would be so close to it so soon, but this was the only street tennis court she knew about.

Walking out of the train she slowly made her way to the court. She was still kind of mad what happened at Seigaku.

Kagome knew her brother wanted to help her, but she didn't want his help. She wanted to do this on her own. What the other members of his club said really hurt her.

Just because she was Eiji's sister didn't mean she wanted special treatment. She wanted to be treated normally.

She loved Eiji, he was a really good brother from the short amount of time she had been around him, but she also knew that he would understand her need to prove herself.

She knew the whole tennis team understood.

The team had heard what the their other members were saying about her. She knew they would leave her alone to learn, if that is what she wished.

"I think it should be another block" Kagome muttered to herself as she looked at her surroundings. She recognized some of the places.

It was nice to see such familiar buildings and landmarks again. Kagome liked her new home, but it was still foreign to her.

Kagome walked another block until she came to the entrance of the public tennis courts, it was really easy to find. She also knew there wouldn't be a whole bunch of people at this time.

Most were either eating dinner, or out with friends hanging out.

Looking around the area she found where she wanted to practice. With a small smile Kagome made her way to the last tennis court, farthest away from everything.

This way she would have more privacy from the others that were here. There were more people here than she thought, but it didn't bother her.

Kagome was going to practice, she would play a decent match by the end of the week just like she announced at the Seigaku tennis club.

She would show them she could learn things on her own. That she could get strong.

She got her racquet out and grabbed a couple of tennis balls she had snatched from Seigaku. She only had five of them, so she would have to make sure nothing happened to them. Like losing them or something along those lines.

Kagome wouldn't put it past her on losing a tennis ball...or three.

"Alright...I can do this" Kagome whispered to herself, trying to give herself some encouragement. She was going to work hard.

Kagome then started to work on serving. She needed to get good at that, then she would work up to machines.

Throwing the ball up in the air, a blush came to her face as she missed the ball.

'This is going to be a hard workout...' Kagome thought as she picked up another ball and tried to serve again only to miss again.

Kagome had been working on it for a half hour, and it the time she had hit some of the balls but not a lot. She must be doing something wrong...but she didn't know what.

Kagome hit another ball, almost missing it again. She gave a frustrated sigh as the ball missed it's intended target. This was really getting frustrated.

As she picked up another ball a voice stopped her, "You're doing it wrong you know." Kagome turned around to clash eyes with emerald green.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all liked this. Read and Review! Tell me what you think of this.**_

_**I will update once I get 10 reviews! XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**?**

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**x-X-x**

Kagome blinked, "Doing it wrong?" She didn't know how she was doing it wrong. She frowned as she looked at the tennis ball, and then to her racquet.

The boy sighed setting his tennis bag and book bag down, before walking closer to her and taking the tennis ball out of her hand.

"..bend your arm a bit and make sure you are slightly facing forward, but not all the way." _Green Eyes_ told her, causing her to blink before registering what he said.

"H-hai!" Kagome bent her arm she was holding the tennis racquet in and turned her body slightly.

The boy, _Green Eyes_, sighed before Kagome felt something kick her feet further apart, "Your feet should never be that close together...unless you want to eat dirt later in the match."

Kagome nodded, and squeaked when she felt hands on her waist move her hips so that they were at an angle, "Never stay fully straight, you want to be able to move in either direction at any given point."

The boy stepped back and gave her the ball, "Now try."

Kagome took the ball and threw it up into the air, as she went to hit it she ended up missing again.

She heard chuckling behind her, "You're still doing it wrong."

The boy picked up a tennis ball off the ground and moved closer to her so that his chest was against Kagome's and placed his hand on hers so that it overlapped hers on the tennis racquet. The boy threw the ball up in the air and led Kagome through the movement to hit the ball against the wall. The ball went through the air and hit the wall that was on the other side of the tennis court.

With wide eyes Kagome turned around as the boy took a step back from her.

"Now do you see? Try that. Don't look around for the ball, feel it in the air." The boy picked up another ball off the ground and handed it to her, "Now you try."

Kagome nodded, and took the ball and got into the right position he had put her in before. Taking a deep breath she threw the ball in the air and waited for a couple seconds before moving her arm and hit.

The ball went through the air; Kagome could only look with wide eyes when she heard the sound of the ball hitting the strings of the racquet.

"Yatta!" Kagome smiled eyes wide with joy. She had hit it! She hit the ball! She quickly turned around and looked at the boy who had helped her with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Kagome was happy, she had gotten somewhere!

The boy smirked, "How long have you been at this?" He could tell she had been here for a while. She was sweating and he could tell she'd been really irritated at trying to hit the ball when he'd arrived.

Kagome looked at the ground, "..about a half hour or so..." She paused looking up at the green eyed boy again. "I just started learning tennis today..." She was trying to justify why she was so horrible...and she knew she was.

Kagome had a lot of practice to do to get strong or even play a good match with anyone.

"Hmmmm" The boy gave her a calculating look, as if trying to place something.

Kagome fidgeted for a few moments, before she spoke up, "Umm, my name is Kikumaru, Kagome...thank you for helping me..." She gave a small bow to the boy who stood in front of her.

"Kikumaru?" Green eyes questioned, eyes narrowing. He knew that name. It was the same name from one of the Seigaku players.

Kagome blinked, "Um yes...?" She didn't understand why he looked threatened by her name.

"Any relationship to Seigaku?"

Kagome nodded, "My Aniki plays on the Seigaku tennis team...if that is what you mean..." Did he know her brother in some way?

The green eyes narrowed, "Why isn't your brother teaching you then?" It came out in a sneer, but Kagome didn't take it too heart.

Biting her lip she held her head high, "I don't need my Aniki to teach me...besides I want to get stronger on my own...not because of him...and I only have a week to play a decent game..."

The boy looked at her for a few minutes as if trying to see if she was telling the truth before he smirked, "You want to get stronger, hmmm." A gleam came into his eyes, "Well, the name's Kirihara, Akaya...and from now on, I am going to be teaching you how to play tennis...let's see if you are serious about getting stronger..._Kagome-Chan._"

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it was fun to write! XD I am sticking to complete this fic...I have it all planned out...just have to write it. **_

_**So give me reviews, I will update when I get to 120 or more! XD**_

_**Read and Review! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**?**

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**x-X-x**

Kagome sighed as she laid in her bed, she had gotten home before Eiji. Her foster parents weren't home yet either, they were coming home a little late tonight. They were also bringing dinner home with them.

So she had an hour or so before worrying about before anyone else came home. She was fine by herself, so she had no problem sitting in her room.

Kagome was just laying on her bed thinking. The day hadn't went as smoothly as she would have liked it too.

There was a lot of things going on today. Lots of drama. Something Kagome didn't like.

_**Buzz Buzz**_

Blinking Kagome rolled over so she was facing the other side of her room, and looked at the end table. Her cell phone was buzzing.

She didn't know why though. She had only had it for a few days. Who would be texting her...unless it was Eiji.

She grabbed the cell phone and flipped it open and read what it said on the screen.

One New Text Message.

The number wasn't one she recognized...EIji's number was programed into her phone...so with a look of curiosity she clicked a few buttons and opened the text message.

_~I stole your phone when I had you practicing so I could have your number. This way I can tell you for sure the time and place to meet._

_I am not going to go easy on you because you are a girl._

_-AoR_

Blinking Kagome knew who it was but what did AoR stand for. Why didn't he just put is name initions at the bottom like normal people.

Then again...she really couldn't call him normal. She may have just met him but he was different...really different.

Slowly texting back she narrowed her eyes as she miss texted something and went back and fixed it. She looked at it then when she was satisfied sent it.

_~...you really are sneaky...and what does AoR stand for anyway?_

_-KK_

Not even a few seconds later she received a text. She rolled her eyes, he really must be bored to be texting her. She didn't really know him...and he was texting her. Weird boy.

_~ I am sneaky when I want to be. :) And AoR stands for Ace of Rikkai Dai._

_-AoR_

Kagome blinked, she knew that he went to Rikkai Dai...but what was with the ace part?

_~ I get the Rikkai Dai part...but not the ace...care to explain? _

_-KK_

She sent this text faster than the other one, she wasn't used to texting so she still was slow. It didn't take long before she received a response back.

_~Hmm You will find out soon enough. _

_-AoR_

Kagome scowled at the answer, that isn't what she wanted to know. She wanted an answer...but he avoided it.

_~That isn't much of an answer._

_-KK_

She sent it and sighed as she shifted so she was more comfortable. Her school uniform really wasn't that comfortable...but she didn't feel like changing.

She felt the phone vibrate in her hands and looked at the phone again.

_~ :) I know._

_-AoR_

With narrowed eyes Kagome texted back a one word response.

~ Jerk

-KK

A couple seconds later she got a response. 'That was fast' Kagome thought, as she looked at the response she got.

_~ Been called worse!_

_-AoR_

Kagome shook her head, he was cheeky, and she would tell him as much too.

_~ Cheeky...nice._

_- KK_

_She sent the text, and sat up as she heard the door of the house open. _

"Kagome-chan! Dinner! Everyone is home now!" She heard the voice of her mother, and the hushed voices of the rest of her new family.

Her cell phone buzzed again. She looked at it and gave a small laugh.

_~ I knoooow ;)_

_-AoR_

Kagome shook her head and sent a last text to her new friend...is she could call him that..but he was going to be her tennis teacher.

_~ It's dinner...I will meet you again tomorrow at the same time we did today at the same tennis court._

_See you tomorrow!_

_-KK_

Kagome sat down her cell phone down on her desk and quickly opened her closet and changed. She knew that going to the dinner table in her school uniform wasn't something done.

She knew it was bad manners.

As she went down the stairs to go to the kitchen Kagome couldn't help but think, 'T_oday hadn't been too bad...'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the new chapter! I will update again when I get to 150! So read and Review! I am going to start the next chapter now...so I will have it done later tonight...I will just need the reviews to post it!**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**?**

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**x-X-x**

Kagome sat down at the dinner table, everyone was already sitting down and ready to eat. She gave them a small smile as she situated herself.

Hikari smiled at Kagome as she sat down, "How was school?"

Kagome smiled at her foster mother, "..It was interesting..." She didn't really want to go into a lot of details. This was her new home, but she was still getting used to everything. She loved having a family, but she wasn't used to it.

Kagome wanted to be really apart of it, but sometimes she reverted back to what she used to be like. Distant...not trusting.

She had to wonder if she did something wrong if they would send her back.

If she didn't meet all their standards, if she wasn't normal that they would get rid of her. She had grown up being told she was a waste of space, that she was something no one wanted. Being told that for so long, she had believed some of it. Those feelings don't just up and leave.

Kagome knew sometimes she was the outcast of the family. That she wasn't of their blood, and she wouldn't mean as much to them because of the fact she didn't share blood with them.

"Kagome, sweety...are you alright." Kagome blinked and noticed everyone was looking at her. A small blush came to her face at the attention.

"A-no...I'm fine..just thinking. Nothing to worry about." She wasn't going to tell them her fears. She wasn't ready to trust them fully. She may be able to one day, but not right now.

Hikaru blinked, and nodded before going back to talking. Kagome picked up her chopsticks and watched everyone talk with one another. This was family time, she could tell.

They were all laughing and smiling. It was a good feeling, though Kagome couldn't help but feel a little left out. She had only been here for a few days, so it must be a change for them to have a new child.

Everything was new with her being there. Kagome knew they didn't mean to not talk to her directly at the dinner table today, but habits are hard to brake. Then again, she wasn't starting any conversation either.

Her thoughts were broken when Eiji poked her, he was the one sitting next to her, "Ne, Ne, Neko-chan. Where did you go during my practice? I missed you, Nya~!"

Kagome gave him a small smile, "I went to one of the public tennis courts. I was practicing. You heard me when I said I would get better on my own. I am doing just that."

Though Kagome really wasn't going to do it_** ALL **_by herself. She now had someone else helping her.

Eiji blinked before he gave her a small smile, "Nya~, Neko-chan sure she doesn't want me to help her with tennis?"

Kagome nodded, she would see how far she got in a week. After that she would see, "I want to see where I can get by myself this week...maybe after the week is over you can teach me some acrobatic moves?"

Eiji's eyes brightened at the mention of him teaching her something, "Hai Hai! It will be fun!" Kagome couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

He was so happy, Kagome liked Eiji like this.

"Hai!" Kagome smiled at him, a small blush on her cheeks. She liked making him smile, it always made her want to smile back at him.

Something she wasn't used to doing.

She had smiled more at this house than she had ever before. It was weird, but it was a nice feeling.

Kagome was starting to become happy, but she still had worries.

"Now now you too, no tennis talk at the table!" Kagome blushed at the sound of her adopted father's voice.

"Hai!" Both Eiji and Kagome said, looking at one another with small smiles on their faces.

Kagome took another bite of her meal, it was getting interesting living with the Kikumaru's. She was happy to be apart of their family...but she couldn't help but feel something was going to happen.

Something bad.

Kagome hoped her feeling was wrong...very very wrong.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! XD **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**?**

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**x-X-x**

Kirihara, Akaya sighed as he flipped his cell phone shut, an amused smirk on his face. Kikumaru, Kagome, she was an interesting girl.

He didn't know what made him say he would teach her, but there was just something about her...something he couldn't explain in words.

That and her eyes.

The look of in her eyes. Eyes that showed she had grew up too fast.

"This is going to be an interesting week." Akaya muttered to himself as he looked at his cellphone again.

He just had to see what type of tennis style would work for her...a smirk came to his lips. Maybe just maybe he could teach her his style.

Though, he had a feeling she would be too kind hearted to use his style it wouldn't hurt to try it.

Sighing Akaya got up off his bed and went to his closet, he knew what he was going to have her start with tomorrow.

He pulled out a box and a dark smile came to his lips. His older training weights. She would be wearing them all the time starting tomorrow. It would help her greatly.

He would make her get stronger, she was determined and he liked that. It was rare to see in girls...or ones that played tennis.

Most of the girls in the tennis club were all fangirls. They were out to get the attention of a regular on the boys tennis team. They never got it though.

Who would want a fangirl as a girlfriend...not anyone he knew...that was for sure.

Grabbing the two arm weights and the two leg weights he put them on his desk. This way he would remember to grab them in the morning. He also grabbed a tennis book for beginners. She could read through it. If she had already, oh well. He rather be prepared than not.

He didn't know if the girl knew all the rules to a tennis game yet. This book would make sure of it. Though, he was hoping she didn't know anything yet. This way it would be a clean slate.

Akaya wouldn't have to re teach anything. It would be easier to teach Kagome that way. Much much easier.

He couldn't wait till tomorrow...it was going to be rather interesting.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat down on her bed. Things went pretty well with dinner, but she was still getting used to the family.

They were all nice.

She liked them, but still family was something she wasn't used too. Kagome was trying though. She was making an effort to be apart of the Kikumaru family. The family she was adopted into.

It was hard though.

As the saying goes 'Old habits die hard' and it was very very true in this case. Kagome was used to being longer.

Kagome had only herself really in the orphanage, sure she met others in there...but they never stayed long. Sango had been the only one that stayed the longest...after her of course.

"Things are changing fast" Kagome muttered to herself as she moved to sit down at her desk. She opened her sketch book and gave a small smile.

There on the page were a couple small sketches of the tennis courts. She flipped the page to the one she had been working on earlier before, one of Ryoma Echizen. It was mostly done now. Though she still needed to color it.

Though, she may leave it in black and white. Picking up one of the colored pencils out of its place on her desk she brought it to the picture.

She knew how to finish this picture. Kagome carefully colored three things.

The tennis racquet.

A Tennis Ball.

And Ryoma Echizen eyes. His eyes were seemed to glow.

When she was satisfied with it she initialed the the corner.

It was done.

'_I guess I could give it to him...' _She really just gave her pictures to the people she drew. She never kept them.

'_...I hope he likes it.' _Kagome thought as she tabbed the pencil on her lips. Too bad she didn't know Ryoma Echizen more...he never went out of his way to say he liked something.

She was in for a surprise the next day.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this...XD Next chapter will be out once I get some reviews! XD More reviews the faster I update! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**?**

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**x-X-x**

Kagome finished eating her breakfast, a small smile on her face. It was forced somewhat but she knew she needed to keep it on. Her new mother looked worried when she came down with a frown so she put a smile on her face, "Thank you for breakfast! It was really good."

Hikari beamed, "I am glad!" She had finished her own meal before Kagome had come down. Breakfasts were usually come and get it as you wake. Eiji had finished his already and was brushing his teeth now, the others were...around somewhere.

"What time will you be home tonight...I heard you were practicing tennis?" Hikari asked, curious look on her face. She was gald Kagome was showing interest in the sport. Eiji had made lots of freinds because of the sport and she hoped her new daughter did the same.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "Maybe a little bit after Seven..if that is alright." She looked up at her new mother.

Hikari nodded, "No, it is fine...I am happy you showed such an interest in the sport..." She smiled and went back to picking things up around the kitchen.

Kagome nodded, looking at the clock, she could hear Eiji running down the stairs, "Nya! Neko-chan. Time to go! We don't want to be late!"

Kagome laughed, "Hai Hai!" she got up and grabbed her book bag, tennis racquet, as well as her and Eiji's lunches.

"See you later!" She gave Hikari another smile before heading out the with Eiji to school. She hoped the day would go by fast.

* * *

"Ah! Echizen!" Kagome called out, as she saw the boy as she walked onto the tennis courts. She smiled at him as she made her way to where he was sitting down on the bench.

Unknown to them, with her calling out to him she had caught the rest of the other tennis club members attention. They seemed to never be able to mind their own business.

"Hmmm" Ryoma looked up at the girl who stood next to the bench. She was interesting, he would give her that...but he had a feeling she was hiding something. That or hiding herself and not letting herself be seen by others for who she really was.

Ryoma may not talk a lot but he paid attention to some things...more so than what his team members thought he did...he just didn't' let them onto what he knew and not.

"I have something for you!" Kagome chirped, as she took the picture out and handed it to the seventh grader, "I usually make these sketches and give them to the person I sketched...soo here."

Kagome hoped he liked it...it was fun to draw and hoped to draw him again...he had such nice features.

Ryoma looked at the picture that was in his hands. It was the drawing he had seen before, a small smirk came to his lips as he looked up at the blue eyed girl.

"hmmm, mada mada dane"

The whole court got quiet as the smile on Kagome's face dropped.

She stared blankly at Ryoma. She had not expected him to say that. Not saying anything Kagome opened her bag and got something out of it.

Ryoma still sat on the bench eyes closed as he sipped his Ponta.

Everyone watched as Kagome uncapped a marker, and stepped closer to Ryoma. Then Kagome put the marker to Ryoma's cheek and quickly wrote one word.

_Baka._

Ryoma's eyes flashed open the moment he felt the cold tip of the marker, but he was too late. Kagome had already wrote it.

Kagome took a step back and smiled brightly at him, "**...**_**mada mada dane..**_**."**

* * *

_**Yuki Note: -Snickers- I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I have been on a roll with this. I am trying to finish this as a fanfiction! I am getting there. I hope to update it every day...if things go my way~!**_

_**Also look at my new poll! Vote~! :3 **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a 14 year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**?**

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

**x-X-x**

Kagome sighed as she finished putting away her things for class, classes for the day were over...finally.

Today just seemed like it wouldn't end. Maybe it was because she actually wanted to be somewhere other than school on this day. That is her guess at least.

The day had been long, and uncomfortable. Most of her classmates had been whispering about her. She knew nothing good would come out of it, but she also knew better than to open her mouth and say something.

It would only cause problems.

Kagome didn't want any problems, if she did that she could be sent back. She liked the Kikumaru family, and was growing attached to the family, but she was still scared.

What if they got sick of her?

What if they decided they no longer wanted her.

She had seen those things happen many times when she was at the orphanage. Kagome had see the heartbreak and betrayal too many times for her liking.

"Neko-chan!" Kagome looked up and blinked. She could see Eiji jogging up to her, she gave him a big smile.

"I wanted to catch you before you left, nya!" Eiji said, as he stopped infront of his little sister, a frown on his usually smiling face.

"Hai?" Kagome titled her head to the side, wondering what he wanted before she left. She already got permission from her 'parents' to go and practice at the tennis courts.

Eiji looked at his younger sister, "I just wanted to make sure, if you really didn't need any help with tennis..." He paused when he saw the look on her face.

A look of determination.

"I am going to be better by the end of the week..." She gave him a smile, "I don't want to be favored because I am your sister. I want to be able to stand on my own two feet..."

Eiji sighed, "Nya...I understand Neko-chan."

Kagome sighed, "Thank you for not pushing it. I know you want to teach me..." She paused, "How about you teach me some acrobatic moves once I get the basics down?"

Eiji perked up at this, "Hai! That would be fun, nya~!"

Kagome nodded, a laugh leaving her, "Ne, I'll see you later! I'm off to the public tennis courts! Ja Ne!" She gave him a small wave before running off and leaving Eiji behind.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she arrived at the public tennis courts from yesterday, and went to the same spot she had practiced.

She had some time before he arrived to practice on her own.

Kagome grabbed a tennis ball and started to practice on her serves, she wanted to get better and the only way of doing so is practice.

She must have been practicing for awhile because there were more people around her when she took a break.

"Hmmm." Kagome frowned as she reached into her bag to get her cell phone. She had been here for about an hour, so he should be showing up soon.

As she went to go back to practice she heard something.

"Kagome-Chan!" Lowering her racket she looked over to the sound where her name was called. She smiled as she saw his green eyes catch hers. A small blush came to her cheeks as he

smirked and gave a small wave.

She really didn't know what to think of him.

All she knew was he was interesting.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all liked the chapter. I had some free time to finish the chapter. I have been so busy with work! I am sorry!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a Fourteen year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**? **

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

**x-X-x**

Kagome smiled as she flipped open her cell phone again.

_**~You really need to work on your English...it is terrible **_

_**- KK**_

Not even two seconds later Kagome got a reply.

_**~Your one to talk. I don't see you speaking perfect English.**_

_**-AoR**_

Kagome snorted at this, sure she wasn't perfect in English but she could hold a half decent conversation if she needed to get around somewhere with people who only spoke English.

Rolling her eyes she sent a quick text back, saying she was going to take a shower and that she would argue with him more on the subject when she was out.

She got up off her bed and got her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom, which was just down the hall. As she made her way down the hall Hikari, her new mother stopped her. Blinking Kagome tilted her head to the side, "Hai?"

Hikari smiled, "When you are done with a bath come down stairs. Your father and I would like to talk to you."

Kagome nodded, worry flashing through her eyes but just gave her mother a smile, "I'll be down soon."

Hikari nodded, and made her way back down the stairs. Kagome shook her head hoping she didn't do anything wrong. She hadn't gotten into trouble with school or anything so she didn't think that would be it.

She put it in the back of her mind for now, she didn't want to think about it. She was going to have a nice bath and relax.

Closing the bathroom door she locked it and made her way and turned the water on. Kagome turned the water on and made sure it was the right temperature before plugging the tub so she could have a bath.

She hadn't had a good bath in a while, and after todays tennis practice she could use it.

When the tub was full Kagome got undressed and lowered herself into the warm water. She gave a small humm as the warm water soothed her muscles.

Kagome sighed, she hadn't thought she would get so into tennis, but she had just finished her second day of practicing with her new trainer. Akaya Kirihara...well he really wasn't her trainer but he was helping her a lot.

She had learned a lot these two days...She didn't know if she could have learned this much from staying at Seigaku learning from the others. Akaya didn't mess around, and told her bluntly what she was doing wrong and how to fix it.

Though Kagome learned Akaya's tennis was..different it was effective. She didn't know if she could use all of his style of tennis, but she liked some of the moves he used.

She liked learning for him, it was different...but it was different in a good way.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. She really didn't know that soon drama would start between her and her new friend and teacher.

Soon things would change.

And soon, she would have to learn to trust more.

* * *

Eiji sat at his desk fiddling with his pencil as he looked out the window. He was doing his homework but couldn't seem to concentrate.

He was worried.

Eiji was worried about his new little sister, Kagome. She seemed off at times. Like she wanted to be happy with the family, but she seemed scared of something.

He just didn't know what.

Sighting Eiji put his pencil down and took a deep breath as he put his hands on his heads and gave a frustrated cry, "Nyaaa! I don't understand!"

He really didn't understand, but he was going to figure it out...he would make sure of it.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Also sorry for the shortness...I just wanted to get this out so people know what is going on...look at my semi rant below...er ehehehe**_

_**Complain complain complain! GAH! Alright, I am sick of hearing it. 'Why don't you just update one at a time' or 'Why do you have so many unfinished fic' or 'it was good..but sadly i know it isn't going to be update for a long time' ...so yes! I am getting ticked at these comments, and because of this...I am making a Poll on my page. You get to vote for 3 fics...and I will ONLY work on those. I will not type anything else...AT ALL. I am at my breaking point...so yes...go to my page and vote on the poll.**_

_**...besides that...Read and Review! **_

_**Thank You~! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a Fourteen year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**? **

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**x-X-x**_

Akaya sighed as he put his tennis equipment away, morning practice was over and now he had to go to class. Though he didn't really want to.

English.

He hated the subject. He was horrible at it. Though he still had a passing grade, which is what let him stay on the tennis team.

Going into the locker room he quickly changed into his school uniform and headed to his class, all the while not knowing he was being watched by two of his teammates with frowns on their faces.

"Ne, has Akaya been acting..._different._..lately?" Niou asked eyes narrowing as he watched the Ace of Rikkai Dai leave the tennis courts.

Bunta hummed, as he took out a new piece of gum and started to chew it, "Just a little, he seems a little distracted...that and he has been leaving afternoon practice as soon as it is over..."

Niou didn't say anything just had a blank look on his face before a smirk slowly made its way to his lips, "How about some..._**investigating**_ after practice today?"

Bunta got a small smirk on his face, "Sounds like it should be fun...maybe we can get something new to tease him on."

Akaya never would know what was going to hit him.

The two tennis players made plans on following the younger tennis player not knowing they were going to find something they had not expected.

* * *

Bunta sat waiting for Niou, tennis practice had just ended and the two needed to leave soon. Akaya wouldn't be taking much longer before leaving and the two still needed to be able to follow him.

"_Puri..." _

Bunta jumped his bubble gum popping with a loud 'snap'. He gave his silver haired classmate a glare only to receive a smirk in return.

"He should be leaving any minute now..." Niou muttered, as his eyes shifted towards the tennis clubhouse. Not even a couple seconds later the object they were going to be stalking came running out and right past them.

Akaya didn't even spare them a glance as he ran by and away from them.

"That is our cue,..._puri._." Niou said as he and Bunta started to run after the running boy. They needed to stay out of sight but close enough they wouldn't lose him.

It didn't take long for the two to catch up to the underclassman.

"A Public tennis court?" Bunta blinked, he didn't think this was where he was running of to. It was somewhat disappointing.

Niou also frowned, eyes narrowing. He thought he was hiding something more drastic than extra training.

_"Puri..."_

Bunta sighed, " I guess we can go now...no reason to stay if he is doing training." Just as the two were about to leave they heard a feminine voice call out the underclassmen's name.

The two looked at each other before walking into the tennis grounds, and quickly hid behind some bushes so they stayed out of sight.

Niou smirked as he saw something he was expecting. He knew the little Ace was up to something, but he didn't think he got himself a girlfriend.

Bunta gave a nod, as Niou got the camera out and took a couple of shots. The two on the other side of the bush, had no idea what was about to come the following day.

The two had no idea what so ever.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all liked the chapter! I have had this typed on my computer for awhile now...i sorta forgot about it...I"m sorry!**_

_**Read and Review! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a Fourteen year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**? **

_**Rating: M**_

_**ps. Just so you all know I wrote this chapter..9! Yes 9 times! ugg! I never want to see this chapter again! **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome smiled as she thanked Akaya again for taking the time to teach her. They had just finished another practice.

"Thank You again." She bit her lip, as if debating something internally.

Akaya just scoffed and turned his head to the side as he crossed his lips as a his cheeks dusted a light pink and his eyes flickering to look at Kagome before looking in the opposite direction.

"How about I treat you to some Ice cream?" Kagome asked, she really wanted to do something to repay him, but he seemed not to want any payment of any kind.

Akaya looked at the blue eyed girl and sighed, "All right. I get a double scoop though" He wanted to spend a little more time with her, that and he had a feeling she would do anything to get him to agree to go get some ice cream with her.

"Yatta!" Kagome smiled widely, and grabbed his hand and dragged him along. She was excited and was happy he agreed to spend time outside of training with her. Kagome hadn't made any friends at her school, and it made her a little sad. The girls didn't like her because of who her brother was, and she didn't like the looks all the boys gave her so there was no way she was going to go befriend one of them. It left her pretty lonely at school.

Kagome was happy when school ended everyday, she got to escape all the looks and she got to got see Akaya afterwards. The two of them seemed to be texting each other whenever they could and have become friends rather fast.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence until the got to the park where there was an ice cream stand.

"What ice cream do you want?" Kagome asked, as she looked over the many flovors to choose from.

Akaya answered right away, "Double chocolate in a dish."

Kagome laughed, "Does someone have a secret sweet tooth?"

Akaya blushed looking the other way, " I don't know what you are talking about shrimp" He wasn't going to say anything but that, she may have figured it out, but he wasn't going to say she did...at least out loud.

Kagome snickered, "I am sure you don't. " She gave him an amused look before going to the vender to order the ice cream.

"What can I get you" The elderly man asked, a small smile on his face.

" Can I get a two scoops of double chocolate in a dish, and one scoop of Strawberries and cream also in a dish, please."

The man nodded and got the order ready, and a few seconds later came back with two small plastic bowls with plastic spoons sticking out of the ice cream, "Here you go little miss, that will be..." He rattled off the price and Kagome gave him exact change for it.

"I actually get to use my change!" Kagome muttered, as she pulled out the change from her coin purse, she didn't get to do that very often and it amused her she actually got to do it today.

"Thank You, Please come again" The man cheerfully said as Kagome grabbed the ice cream and made her way over to where Akaya was patently waiting for her.

"Thank you" Akaya muttered as the two sat down at one of the park benches, as the two took their first bite of ice cream someone spoke up.

"Well well, what do we have here." Kagome tensed and turned around and gave a small laugh as Akaya glared at the person.

'Looks like we are caught' Kagome thought as she looked down at the floor.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the chapter! **_

_**Read and Review and tell me what you think! The faster reviews come the faster I update! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Summary: She wanted nothing but a loving family, a mother to hug her, a brother to joke around with, but she knew it was most unlikely, she was an orphan and no one wanted to adopt a Fourteen year old...she better get used to it. But when she does get adopted into a big loving family, she doesn't know how to act. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, abandoned child, she was now Kagome Kikumaru, little sister of Eiji Kikumaru, and new student at Seigaku middle school.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**? **

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome blinked as she gave a small smile at the figure that was standing in front of her and Akaya with a smirk on the guys face.

Akaya had a scowl on his face, eyes narrowed at said person, "What do you want."

Kagome guessed the two knew each other somehow. She kept silent as she watched the two, one glaring and the other smirking.

The guy smirked widened, "Oh...you know, just want to meet your girlfriend is all..._puri_."

A blush covered Kagome's face now, she didn't know what gave him the idea she was dating Akaya...but by the look on Akaya's face he was just as shocked by the accusation.

"She isn't my girlfriend, Sempai."

_'Sempai...'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the silver haired boy. He was someone who stood out alright

Niou chuckled, "Sure Sure, You don't look like you are on a date then." He raised his eyebrow at his fellow tennis player trying to see him get out of saying he wasn't on a date.

Akaya narrowed his eyes, a small blush on his cheeks, "We aren't on a date either! Baka Sempai!"

"If you say so..." Niou gave Kagome another look before he started to walk again, but not before throwing some words over his shoulder, "Enjoy your date..._puri..._"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Akaya yelled out, a blush on his face. His teammate sure knew when to show up...then again he was always that way. Niou loved to embarrass people and play pranks, so it was in his nature to mess with Akaya.

Akaya knew tomorrow he was going to be interrogated tomorrow...he could just feel it. He sighed as he looked at Kagome.

She was looking at him with curiosity and he averted his eyes. She was something else, most girls stayed away from him because of his tennis style. He could be rather violent during a tennis match but still he would like to talk to his classmates without some of them being uncomfortable with him.

"Ne, we probably should be heading home...it is starting to get dark out." Kagome sighed, not wanting to go home yet, but she would be in trouble if she didn't make it home for dinner. Dinner was an important time for the Kikumaru family. It was family time, and all family members should be home for dinner. There were some exceptions but practicing tennis wasn't one of them.

Akaya looked at the sky eyes going wide as he looked at the sky then muttered a curse, "I'm late!"

He turned to Kagome and gave her a wave, "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow! Ja!" Then he ran off, grabbing his tennis bag and ran down the street.

Kagome blinked and sighed as she stood up and through the two ice cream dishes away. As she was about to leave something caught her eye on the park bench she had been sitting at.

There sitting where Akaya had been was a dark red cell phone.

Kagome gave a small laugh, "He sure can be forgetful sometimes." She picked up the cellphone and put it in her bag. She would give it to him tomorrow when she saw him again...for now she had to get home before she got in trouble.

* * *

Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Read and Review! Tell me what you think.


End file.
